


Legend of the Founding of Loxania

by Some Loxanian Historian (CapricciotheSpoon)



Series: Historical [1]
Category: Loxanian Ramblings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricciotheSpoon/pseuds/Some%20Loxanian%20Historian
Series: Historical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612069





	Legend of the Founding of Loxania

A long time ago, on an unimaginably far and distant world, a war was raging. The vast continent of Loxtaro Terenual kon Seratei was divided into four realms, each desiring control of the continent. There were no true countries or rulers, each realm was further divided by clans, families, and individual land-owners, but each felt connected to their cardinal directions and classified themselves as such. Once, far in the past, there was a centralized empire, but after the imprisonment of the magic-users after their attempted genocide of the world, the empire crumbled. In this new, decentralized continent, there were the Keloxia of Kaloxa in the north with the vast mountain ranges and endless forests, the Anloxia of Anekhra to the west with its seemingly infinite deserts, the Peloxia of Pondaria to the south and their magnificent coastline and seaside trading ports, and the Yetloxia of Yumina to the East whose marshy and swampy terrain made it treacherous for citizens of other realms to reach them.  
It was an exquisite morning, full of delicate spring tints and sounds. Unfortunately, the five peoples’ whose destinies would intertwine would not have time to enjoy it. The first person, a Keloxia by the name of Luc-El Loxkeroi, had set out from his close-knit farming village in Kaloxa to protest the war. Half of the village’s crops had been wiped out by a blight caused by a rival town and the winter had been hard for them. He was venturing to the center of the continent where the Loxtoi kon Romtrena, the major point where the leaders of each clan made decisions to try and reason with them. He was an enekai in his town and figured that his eloquent words would be more than enough to tide over the clan representatives.  
The second person was an Alen from Anekhra, Aliz-Ia Soreibal. Sick of the constant fighting and prejudice of the other clans, she believed that if all the continent was united they would face many fewer hardships. She abandoned her post in the capital city of Vasali to offer her ideas at the Loxtoi kon Romtrena.  
The third was a renegade princess from Yumina, Taos-Si Yuminarke. As the youngest of her seven siblings, she was often looked over. Frequently she would sneak into town and view life as one of the commoners. Seeing all the destruction the war caused struck a chord with her. Why should the nobles live in luxury while the serfs suffer? Repeatedly she tried to bring this up to her parents but they didn’t care. Frustrated, she set out alone to the Loxtoi kon Romtrena.  
The final two were identical twins from Pondaria, Gal-Ria and Kai-De Marlon. They were highly intellectually gifted but interested in opposite subjects. Gal-Ria studied physiology and the inner workings of the physical body while Kai-De was fascinated by psychology and the inner workings of the consciousness. Gal-Ria also liked psychology but he was born mute because of his genteri and studied the body to perhaps someday cure his ailment. They reasoned that the motives and logic behind the war were unsound and set off to the Loxtoi kon Romtrena to prove their findings to the world.  
The main city surrounding the Loxtoi kon Romtrena was Stetara. Stetara was the capital of the continent and was one of the most elaborate and fascinating cities of the whole of Tari at the time. The Eronie and Separa Rivers flowing to the south made trade easy and because of its central and important placement on the continent, it was visited by many foreign embassies and travelers. It just so happened that all five of our heroes happened to stay in the same inn on the same night when they had reached Stetara.

The night was cold and freezing rain fell in sheets outside. Luc-El threw open the door to the inn, teeth chattering, two of his four arms clutching his traveler’s cloak and scarf as if it were about to blow away.  
“I’d like to rent a room for the next couple of nights, fair Enkhantoi”, he asked, still drenched and very, very cold.  
“Of course! Since the war’s been raging we haven’t got too many customers… speaking of, what brings you to Stetara?” replied the innkeeper.  
“I hope to end the war as peacefully as possible.”  
The innkeeper laughed. “Good luck to ya’ my lad! There’s so much chaos about I don’t think even Arla herself could fix this mess!”  
Aliz-Ia happened to overhear this conversation from the milk bar and came over and introduced herself.  
“It seems we seek the same thing. This war has caused too much unnecessary suffering. Perhaps we can work together, for we must find a way to end it!”  
Luc-El looked at her, recognized who she was, and bowed. “I humble myself to you, lady Alen. I did not believe that such a prestigious and mighty person such as yourself would wish to ally with a petty enekai such as myself.”  
“Oh, hush. If I were so ‘prestigious and mighty’, then why did I abandon my post and turn against my own? All in the name of justice, enekai.”  
At this moment an elegantly dressed young girl came down the stairs from the rooms and ran over to the two, her long green hair fluttering behind her.  
“I heard you were discussing the war. It seems too much of a coincidence that three people with the same goal came to the same inn on the same night. Perhaps Arla is looking after us, after all.”  
A flash of lightning; a rumble of thunder. The door swung open. Two figures in purple cloaks stepped in. One was wearing bright purples bordering on magenta, the other, deep purples bordering on indigo. The magenta-clad figure removed his hood to reveal a boyish smiling face. The indigo-clad figure kept the hood on, preferring to stay in the shadow of the other.  
“Any more room in this inn? We’re looking to be here for a while.”  
The green-clad girl, who introduced herself as Enai Taos-Si Yuminarke, spoke first.  
“Are you, by any chance, also looking to stop the war?”  
The magenta-clad one spoke again, a shocked expression on his face.  
“How’d you guess🙺 My brother Gal-Ria-” The indigo-clad boy, revealed as Gal-Ria, slunk farther behind the other’s back. The magenta-clad one continued, “-and I, Kai-De Marlon have decided to combine our knowledge of the Loxtaro people to hopefully end all this unnecessary conflict. It is against the fundamental laws of Tariora for this to be happening.”  
The innkeeper was in awe of how fortunate the gathering of our future heroes was. He figured that not only was Arla bestowing luck but even blessing them with good fortune.  
“We must devise a plan. The next meeting between clan leaders is in ten days, we have time until then to decide on a course of action. Otherwise, we will not come off as serious and never get our point across,” stated Aliz-Ia.  
Luc-El yawned. “I’m pretty tired from my trek down here, I might want to get some sleep before I want to make any big plans.”  
The rest agreed that sleeping first was a good choice and headed to their rooms for the night.

Zhel-Tei Kalero was furious. As the clan leader of the Kumadea clan which occupied the Padzalte Desert in Anekhra, they were a Kaloxa who wore many hats. Currently, their people were fighting off hordes of Polnarians who dared to try and execute their daughter. Kalero’s maloni, Kala-De Puroia, was frantically trying to calm them to no avail.  
“Kekemta, the people are getting angered by the fact that you keep forcing them to fight in a war which they see as easily negotiable. What are you going to do to appease the people?”  
Kalero rested their forehead in their palms.  
“Puroia, I don’t want to deal with this right now. Not only has my daughter barely escaped death yet again for a crime she probably did not commit, but my best Alen, Aliz-Ia Soreibal has deserted us. It seems like this whole system that I’ve spent years perfecting is crumbling around me. The meeting with the clans is in six days and I’m sure we’ll work out something by then. If not, we might have to give up some of our power to the Polnarians to ensure peace. I, of course, hope it doesn’t come to that.”  
Puroia looked at Kalero with an almost scared expression, but they didn’t notice.

Anai Dela-Se Yuminarke was the queen of the Monarchy of Yumina. Her daughter, Taos-Si Yuminarke, had run away fifteen days prior and left her royal duties unfulfilled. While overlooked because of being the youngest, Anai Dela-Se had great plans for young Taos-Si and cared very much for her well-being. The only thing she couldn’t get around was her fascination with the peasantry. Why should she have to worry about what the serfs and peasants were doing when Dela-Se had so much planned for her? Despite her concern over her daughter, a meeting between clan leaders was scheduled for three days from then and she needed to prepare.

Three days later, Stetara had become quite the happening place with clan leaders, family leaders, and feudal lords all gathering for the meeting that evening. Tensions were high and violence was on the brink of breaking out, looming over the city like a thick cloud of hatred and disgust towards their fellow Loxtaro but peace was still somehow maintained. The five heroes had conceived a plan involving hijacking the meeting and taking it over and, while risky, might be the only way to get their voices to be heard. The only thing they hadn’t compensated for was the fact of the people close to some of them who would be attending the meeting.  
Right as the larger sun began dipping over the horizon was the meeting set to start. The cloister bells in the church tolled exactly six times marking the beginning of the procession to the Loxtoi kon Romtrena.  
The meeting began as normal, with the attendees sitting in their respectful corners of the room equal to the cardinal directions and the Loxtaro Alemathru reciting the blessing of goodwill.  
It was at this moment that the heroes started their plan. Aliz-Ia, who had been waiting in the rafters, drew all the curtains descending the room into darkness. The five, armed with candles, came to the central platform reserved for speakers and realized their plan wouldn’t work. This sudden shift into darkness caused a mass panic throughout the seats and the five didn’t have strong enough voices to cope with the frantic crowds. It was then that a true miracle happened.  
“Quiet!”  
A mysterious voice seemed to boom out from all around. The command worked, and the crowds settled down, but even to this day nobody truly knows the source of the voice. Perhaps it was Arla, looking out for the heroes and allowing their plan to continue as normal.  
Luc-El cleared his throat. “My name is Luc-El Loxkeroi, and I shouldn’t be here. My four acquaintances and I have traveled from the opposing points of the continent to prove to you insolent lot that people are suffering and you are not doing your duty to protect this land gifted to us by the gods themselves!”  
Aliz-Ia continued, “As an Alen,” Gasps and some curses rippled through the crowd. No-one expected an Alen to go against orders, especially as vocally and as direct as this. She continued nonetheless. “I have seen firsthand the destruction that your horrendous ‘leadership,’ if I can even call it that, has brought upon the innocent of this country. Over these past ten days, I’ve gotten to know my partners, well I could even call them friends by now, better than I knew anyone back in Anekhra.”  
Towards the back of the western corner, a figure stood up and began walking toward the stage. It was Kalero, and their level of fury made their previous outburst eight days prior seem like the difference between a hot pan and the surface of the Sun. Aliz-Ia was prepared, though; her training prepared for hostile rebellions.  
“Aliz-Ia Soreibal, how I hoped I’d never see your cowardly face ever again. How dare you, my best Alen, desert us in our greatest time of need? You, you absolute scoundrel, you, you jeskelondonai!”  
Aliz-Ia drew her sword, not planning to need it but mostly as a scare tactic, and it worked. “You were not treating the people as a just ruler, you jeskelondonai. I did what I had to, all in the name of justice.”  
Kalero looked small standing in front of a heavily armed and armored soldier with years more experience in the battlefield than them, their normal regal poise and mannerisms shrinking back to reveal who the true coward was.  
“Don’t make me use this, Kalero,” sighed Aliz-Ia, sword still pointed in heir direction. “The last thing I want weighing on my shoulders is the murder of an innocent, but I mean, if innocent lives don’t mean anything to you then I guess you’d be fine with me killing you. It’d just be like the rest of the Polnarian villagers you shamelessly slaughtered to rescue your daughter from the punishment she rightfully deserved. I know that she did it, you know?” Aliz-Ia truly didn’t know, but she was the one holding the sword. Kalero looked even more intimidated but tried, and failed, to keep as calm as possible.  
“I, ah, need to use the restroom… right now…”  
At this point, they’d completely shattered their regal mannerisms in favor of self-preservation.  
“You run away from me, it shows who the true coward is.”  
Kalero panicked, realizing Aliz-Ia was far, far more a leader than they’d ever been.  
“Aliz-Ia, I realize I might not’ve been giving you the praise you deserved. Maybe, for all you’ve done, I could let you rule for a time.”  
“Perhaps. You are a weak leader, yes, but the people are more familiar with your face than mine. Maybe I should just take your face and leave the far worse rest of you dead on the floor.”  
Kalero then proceeded to get the Aelentheru to transfer full authority of the Kumadea clan over to Aliz-Ia, thus crowning her Kekemta Aliz-Ia Soreibal-Kalero. Puroia, who had been sitting in the audience waiting for that whole ordeal to sort itself out, came up and introduced himself to Aliz-Ia as her new right-hand man, not that she had one to start with. But the quintet of heroes were not done yet, not until all the clans decided to unite.  
Taos-Si decided to pick up the figurative microphone after Aliz-Ia’s debate. She hoped that Aliz-Ia had at least inspired some clan leaders to unite to their cause, but still prepared for the worst.  
“My name is Taos-Si Yuminarke, and I am an enai. As the youngest in a line of seven, I’m not going to get to rule, or even get a particularly interesting and exciting job like my siblings, so I spend a lot of time out in the town with the people. I’ve learned that, from sneaking to other towns, all around the majority of people are corrupt officials like you,” She caught a glimpse of her mother, sitting out in the crowd, and tears began to well up in her eyes. “Yes, mother, you too. As much as I hate to group you in with the rest of these awful people, you’re not innocent. Remember Anai Yes-Mit, my best friend when I was little? I know you sent him out to die. You told me that he was just visiting family in Pondaria, but who lets a soldier go see family during a fierce battle between you and the Peloxia? I know you sent him out to die because he was Peloxia and you didn’t trust him. I saw his funeral. You didn’t even bother to attend your best soldier’s funeral after you caused his death. I don’t even know why I’d want to come back to Yumina!”  
She was almost screaming at this point, overcome with emotion. Her mother looked disappointed in her but made no effort to come down and comfort her.  
“The only way you’d be able to tempt me into coming back is if you make sure you never mistreat people based on where they were from and where their allegiances lie ever again. It’s unfair, we’re all Loxtaro, why can’t we all just get along?”  
Kai-De, seeing Taos-Si’s emotions get the best of her, took over.  
“My brother and I are Peloxia. We come from the large port town of Seradin in the southernmost point of Pondaria. It took us three months to travel up here from there, and it was all on foot. Does it look like we can afford striders? Well, we could have, but Peloxian striders can be a bit iffy when away from the coast and the humid seaside air for too long.”  
Luc-El nudged him in a silent gesture of ‘get to the point’.  
“Anyways, even though we look like young boys, my brother and I attended Instartua Khestel noi kon Belerto Pondaria where I studied anatomy and my brother studied neurology. We try to stay out of politics as much as possible, it’s rather dull and you can make enemies too quickly by getting into it too deep, but the war was threatening our jobs as mordua and we felt the best way to stop the war was to investigate the causes behind it. Gal-Ria, would you like to continue?” He looked behind him, where Gal-Ria usually liked to stay and patted him on the shoulder. “Come on, Ria, you can do this! I know you don’t like being in front of crowds, especially large crowds like this, but you did the most work when we studied this and I don’t want to take the credit for your work. ” Kai-De whispered encouragingly.  
Gal-Ria stepped out from behind Kai-De’s back and stretched his hands. He released a flurry of passionate and deeply intricate hand symbols and signs while Gal-Ria translated. “The motivations behind wars, especially this one, are utterly and completely ridiculous. I get quarrels over borders and political disputes and all that, but seriously, sending out hordes of soldiers to go and destroy another civilization is insane! Because of how we Loxtaro evolved, self-preservation is pretty high on the list of things ingrained into our brains and our bodies, for the most part, are designed in a way to help with this. You are pushing it to the extremes. It is against morality, these wars. As my friend Taos-Si said, we’re all Loxtaro. While everyone is unique, look around. There isn’t one person in this room who doesn’t have grey eyes, six fingers, and some sort of kasna. We are all united in the fact that we are Loxtaro. The fact that we have selfishly decided to be divided and fight amongst our fellow Loxtaro for personal gain is futile. Since every individual wants the whole cake to themselves and not wanting to take one slice and share the rest with our neighbors as our ancestors did, we have caused bigotry and xenophobia within ourselves. Even though I may be from Pondaria and Luc-El is from Kaloxa, that shouldn’t impact our chance to have a good relationship. So what if his hair is blue and mine is purple? So what?”  
Luc-El took a step forward and started concluding. “I come from a humble farming village in Kaloxa. Enemy poisons destroyed most of my town’s crops and nearly half of my village died. You, up in your high castles and halls, may not ever just take some time and listen to the wind. The wind knows all that happens across this land. It seeps in through the cracks in the stones and wood of buildings, it rustles through your hair as you walk down the path, it whistles through the reeds by the lakeside. It’s trying to tell you, you know. Trying to tell you of all the sins you have committed to get you to repent. If you took more time out of your worthless battles and lavish lifestyles to just listen, the gods might smile down on you a little more, for you would be far more aware of the pain and suffering you truly cause. In the end, though, does it truly matter? When we all inevitably die, we will be judged, and if you don’t realize your acts here on Tari then you will learn of them for the rest of eternity, suffering just as you made us suffer for you. I’m teaching this to you now because I believe that everyone has some good in them, even vile people like you, and I want to prevent you from being miserable for all eternity because you were careless. And with that, I hope you take our thoughts into your hearts and minds, I conclude.”  
He bowed dramatically, and stepped off the central platform and began, with the rest of the heroes, walking into the side hall while an audience sat dumbfounded. Gal-Ria was smiling, a very good sign considering how much emotion he typically shows, Kai-De was smiling with him, Luc-El was wringing his hands in anticipation for how the crowd would react when they returned into the room, and Taos-Si was pale and leaning against a wall, baffled at how she reacted with her mother. The only one missing was Aliz-Ia. It turned out that she hadn’t followed them into the room and was surveying the reactions of the crowd members from behind a stone pillar. She signaled the rest of the team that it was a good time to come back out.

Anai Dela-Se was waiting in front of the western crowd for her daughter. While her daughter had just publicly humiliated her, she was firm in her beliefs and showed the signs of a strong leader. Dela-Se was beginning to think that Taos-Si might have just proven herself a better leader than her seven older siblings and might deserve to start training to become an Anai before her brothers and sisters. The moment Taos-Si came out from the hallway, Dela-Se hurried over to her and embraced her. Taos-Si hugged her back and both began to cry.  
Dela-Se clasped Taos-Si’s shoulders and looked her deep into the eyes. “You have proven yourself worthy to become the next ruler of our nation. Your determination, even if it was against me, proves you have a stronger will and a better appreciation for the people than any of us. I’m so proud of you!”  
Taos-Si looked shocked. “M-me? I thought Emi-Kar was going to be king! He’s the oldest so… I guess I just assumed. He’s going to kill me once he finds out he’s not going to be king anymore.” she laughed.

The clan leaders, soldiers, and commoners alike were deeply motivated by this act. They did unite into four countries based on the lands of cardinal directions, each ruled by a monarchial family. Onai Luc-El Enokin ruled over the vast mountain ranges and endless forests of Loxania to the north, Anai Aliz-Ia Morkin ruled the seemingly infinite deserts of Silia-kon-Baorum to the east, Onai Kai-De Arekin with Gal-Ria as his maloni ruled the magnificent coastline and seaside trading ports of Marlon to the south, and Anai Yuminarke Seokin ruled Taossi and its treacherous marshy and swampy terrain in the west. Peace in Lox was restored again. Who knows, though. History tends to repeat itself…

The end  
(for now)

Glossary and terminology/symbolism (chronological):

Loxtaro Terenual kon Seratei: Land of Loxly, the Life God

Loxtoi kon Romtrena: Courtroom of the Loxtaro People

enekai: Song-teller, a sort of historian through verse

Alen: The closest thing to a centralized government that existed in this time. Knights of the upper-class. They formed a network across the continent. They were still divided into opposing clans and teams, though.

genteri: Loxtaro mutations. The vast majority of Loxtaro, more common and extreme in upper-class and royal Loxtaro, have some sort of genteri. Luc-El's genteri is that he has four arms, Aliz-Ia has two hearts leading to an incredibly powerful cardiovascular system (one reason why she's such a good soldier), Taos-Si can control the flexibility or rigidness of her bones, and Kai-De has the same genteri as Gal-Ria, it didn't affect him as adversely. Neither of them can identify exactly what their genteri is, but it has something to do with the failure of the vocal cords.

Enkhantoi: Formal term for an innkeeper, barkeeper, or shopkeeper

Arla: Goddess of war and peace

'milk bar': No, this isn't just censoring for a school audience. Loxanians both naturally have a calcium deficiency and anything fermented, including alcohol, is pure poison to them. This has led to alternatives such as the milk bar where various animals' milk is kept on tap, such as goat, cow, strider, and even pigeon.

Enai: Androgynous title for a prince or princess

Tariora: Inhabitants of the world of Tari

Polnarian: Residents of Polnarea, Kelatzel's main rival clan.

maloni: Second-hand individual in traditionally structured clans, usually well-educated and uptight.

Kekemta: Kalero's respected form of address, means ''great warrior'' in the Polnarian regional dialect. He uses it in the Polnarian dialect as a scare factor

Anai: Queen

'exactly six times': Six is the number representative of good luck in central Loxtaro culture even to this day. It comes from the fact of how all Loxtaro have six fingers per hand.

Alemathru: A Reni term for the head of the church, adopted by certain sects of the Loxanian church as proper terminology.

jeskelondonai: Jeskelondonai is an insult coming from a macaronic phrase combining Old Renari and Kendepeon, the old language of the Loxtaro.

strider: Large, crimson-furred, bone-faced creatures that have inhabited Loxtaro lands for as long as the Loxtaro people have been around. Early in Loxtaro civilization striders were domesticated and now serve as the Tariora equivalent to horses. Certain sub-types of strider are bred more like cattle for milk and meat, the fur of which is considered a luxury item during this period.

Instartua Khestel noi kon Belerto Pondaria: "Pondarian Academy for the Study of Biology"

mordua: A sort of doctor, there is no Earth equivalent to exactly what the mordua does. The best way to express what they do is "a doctor who is in charge of the diagnosis of illnesses and is the one who identifies new illnesses". They cannot legally give medicine or give advice on how to fix the ailments, they just identify them.

kasna: Genetic Loxtaro facial markings. Typically a deep brown, grey, or black and are usually beneath the eyes.

'monarchial family': Each monarchial last name ended in -kin. Later on, a more complex military family system was worked in, but I'm not here to talk about that.

Onai: King

Enokin: Diamond Family

Loxania: Luc-El's last name is Loxkeroi and Loxania is derived from that.

Morkin: Heart family

Silia-kon-Baorum: Aliz-Ia didn't believe her name should define a country so she named it "The Kingdom of Sand" because it's simple and descriptive.

Arekin: Spade Family

Marlon: Yes, he named the country his last name. Very creative, Kai-De.

Seokin: Club family

Taossi: Another, more blatant, example of naming the country after yourself.


End file.
